How do you cure love sickness?
by KieyuuMizuumi
Summary: A promise from childhood that is forgotten. A love that can be selfish. A Marriage, bananas and what else ... ? I suck at summaries. Just read and enjoy! Soma x OC
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO! Guys! this is my first fanfic for GEB. Hope you'll like it. Sorry in advance in there are grammatical errors. Please correct me if you see any mistakes. Thank you. Please enjoy reading this!_

* * *

**Protagonist's POV**

The moment we stepped inside the Den, I rushed to the couch and laid down leaving my God Arc on the floor. Soma eyed me for my action. Kota on the other hand was doing the same on the other couch; Alisa scolded us for leaving our God Arcs like it was just a toy.

I waved my hand tiredly.

"Don't be like that Alisa. We'll clean it up after we regained our energy." I said.

"No." She said sternly, hands on her hips. "Hanging-out with Kota seems like a bad influence. You're getting his bad habits."

"I don't have one!" Kota opposed, getting up.

"Yes, you have!"

"No, I don't!"

I sat up and watched the two of them, amused.

"Quit it already you two. It's annoying." Soma complained standing behind Alisa.

But the two teens didn't heard him. This only made him frown.

"Hey! You two listen to father when he's talking." I butted and grinned when Soma glared at me.

Both of them actually stopped and turned to Soma.

"Soma, you agree with me that Kota have bad habits, right?" Alisa asked giving him a raised brow.

"I don't have one! Right, Soma?" Kota gave him a determined look.

"Don't get me involved with your lover's quarrel." Soma replied earning daggers from Alisa.

"Isn't that right?" I asked teasingly.

As we continued our "family argument" the elevator opened and stepping out of it was Lindow and Sakuya. I stared at their hands, both locked to each other, and slowly looked up to them.

"You seem to be lively after getting back from a mission." Lindow greeted us with his trademark grin.

"Well, we were discussing about Kota's habits influencing Leader." Alisa turned to them.

Sakuya and Lindow looked at me and Kota then to the God Arcs on the floor.

"I see…" Sakuya said and hesitantly looked at Lindow.

Lindow sighed and scratched his head.

"Now, now, Kids. Don't make your mother angry. We don't want her pretty face get all wrinkled, right?" He teased, receiving a glare from the Russian girl.

Kota and I giggled from Lindow's statement. Sakuya then gave him a good smack on the head.

"Anyway, we have something to tell you guys." Sakuya said as her face looks somewhat happy.

Lindow puts his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"We decided to get married." Lindow announced earning the attention of other squads who was nearby.

"Whoa? For real?!" Tatsumi asked rushing to Lindow's side.

"Congratulations!" Alisa said grabbing Sakuya's hands.

"Thank You." Replied Sakuya with her face flushed.

They were all swarming over the couples. Both Lindow and Sakuya looked happy. I stared at Lindow. He was blushing while saying thank you and all. As for me, I should be happy for them. But, that wasn't the case. I don't know how my face looks like right now. It feels like my body became numb. My vision could only see Lindow. The Den became quiet to me. Then, his eyes meet mine. He smiled at me and said something I couldn't understand. I couldn't hear it. And I don't want to know.

"LEADER!"

I felt my eardrums were about to explode from that shout. I turned to my right and saw Alisa, hands crossed in front of her D-cup.

"What?" I asked in my deadpan voice.

"Were you not listening?" her voice irritated.

"Obviously." Still in my deadpan voice.

"Well anyway, I said that we should go shop some clothes for their wedding." She said.

I stood up and walk towards the couple. I held both of their hands and congratulate them.

"I' m happy for you." I said to Sakuya with my gentlest smile.

"Thank you, Yuzu." She replied with a smile.

**Soma's POV**

I watched her as she talks to Sakuya with a grin on her face. A minute ago she was in shock and now smiling like an idiot. I don't really get her. But she is our LEADER. Good at hiding things from us and the best pretender in this place.

"Hey, Soma. When will you get a girl? If you don't make a move, Kota might catch up with me and leave you behind." Lindow said.

"You promised to help me get a girl, Lindow." Kota reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Soma, want to join us tonight? I'll set you up a date." The idiot grinned at me.

"Don't group me with you." I said, and then pointed my index finger to his right.

He looked at his side only to see Sakuya raising her brows.

"May I remind you that you're already engage?" she said. "Geez, you womanizer."

Then again, I shifted my gaze to a certain sandy haired woman standing behind them. There it is again. The same expression she used a while ago after Lindow announced his engagement. She was staring at them, a blank expression. It reflected in her crimson eyes. The shine in her eyes that always fascinate me were nowhere to be found.

It seems that the others didn't notice the change on her expression. They were busy spouting nonsense. I followed her with my gaze when she started walking towards the elevator. That's when Alisa realizes the absence of the girl.

"Leader, where are you going?"

"Uhh- I'm a bit tired so I'll go ahead." She answered wearing the masked smile.

"Oh, okay." Alisa said.

She went inside the elevator and didn't look back as it closed.

"Oh my, Soma, were you disappointed that Leader isn't here anymore?" Lindow teased me, again.

Guess he saw me looking at her. I glared at him then to everyone else who was about to tease me as well.

"Don't think of stupid things, idiot." I said then walked away as well.

"Pfft- Soma you're such a tsundere." I heard him said while laughing his ass off.

Don't get me wrong people whose reading this fan fiction. I wasn't in love with our moron leader. I only happen to see through her façade. That's all there is. Nothing more.

As I walk through the hallway, I remembered the time when we successfully got Lindow back. After she recklessly jumped towards the Black Hannibal shouting about "don't run away from living," a beamed of light covers the surrounding and next thing we saw was that both her and Lindow were lying on the ground. We rushed to their side and noticed she was holding Lindow's hand. I was about to help carry Lindow when her hand didn't let go. I tried breaking them off but her grip was too strong for an unconscious girl. It took a while when she finally let go.

Even before that happened, there was already a hint. When she was still a rookie back then, she always followed Lindow like she was his tail. She always looked at him with those gleaming eyes. Only Lindow. But that guy never noticed it nor did anyone. That girl… definitely… towards Lindow…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kota' eyes looks tensed as he took a glanced from his Leader then to his comrades. Alisa was giving him an "I-don't-know-look," while Soma doesn't seem to care. The atmosphere inside the chopper was heavy. Earlier that day when they were given out a mission they already noticed that their leader was kind of down. She was quiet the whole time and that was weird. Usually their typical leader is a blabber-mouth and acts like boy instead of a girl. She was his partner in crime after all. It was the first time for them to see her like that ever since she became a God Eater.

"Okay! It looks like someone's down today." Kota started grinning. "Don't you agree leader?"

Yuzu looked at him with bored eyes. That wasn't the kind of reaction they expected at all. Kota could feel the tension getting high.

"So… uhh… W-why don't we tell jokes to get this boredom out of this room?" He stuttered.

"Y-Yeah. Why don't you tell us your new jokes, Leader?" Alisa said.

"Do you really want to?" finally she asked.

"Of course! Leader's joke is the best after all." Added by Kota.

"That's right!" agreed Alisa.

"Then… Knock, knock…" Yuzu started.

"Who's there?" Kota said.

There was a pause. The three waited for her to answer.

"Go f*** yourselves up." She said with a straight face.

Kota, Alisa and Soma freezes from her answer. They didn't expect her to say something like that. It only worsens the situation. Kota gulp from what happened hoping for the leader they knew would come back soon. Alisa changed her sitting position to face the opposite side, away from Yuzu and Soma just covered his face with his hood. The chopper was filled with heavy silence.

They finally arrived at their destination, The City of Mercy. They got off and prepared their equipment once again. When all was ready, their leader jumped off first. The three of them looked at each other. "SHE IS INDEED WEIRD TODAY," that's what they wanted to say but chose to keep their mouth shut.

They easily defeated the Gboro-Gboro once they found it. They searched for other enemies as well until it was time to go back. Their mission was a success like usual.

As they travel back to Fenrir, Yuzu took Soma's usual spot inside the chopper, whereas on the door of the chopper. She watched the sun sets in the horizon as the warm breeze caresses her skin.

"Oshiete hoshikatta yo… ano yakusoku no yaburikata wo… hoka no dareka no ai shikata wo" she sang, more likely mumbled.

_(I wanted you to teach me … how to break that promise … and how to love somebody else…)_

She closed her eyes and hugs her God Arc.

Alisa and Kota looked at each other, worried for the sake of their leader. She's been quiet the whole day already. They know that Soma knew something but refuses to speak. It's not his thing to butt into someone else's problem, let alone, their affairs.

* * *

Another mission has been set for the first unit. The location is the Tranquil Temple and the enemy is a polar Kongou. Yuzu, along with Soma and Alisa, arrived at the tranquil temple earlier than the said time. They were lacking one member that's when another chopper arrived.

"Great." Yuzu mumbled upon seeing Lindow got out of the chopper.

"Did I make you wait?" he asked with a grin.

"Not really." Alisa answered.

Lindow took notice of the pouting leader and walk towards her. She flinched when he pats her head.

"Are you feeling well? Kota and Alisa said your acting weird lately. Tell me if you have a problem, okay?" he gave her a big smile.

Yuzu averted her eyes away and nod as a response.

"So, shall we get started, Leader?" he asked.

And so they began their mission.

**Yuzu's POV**

_What am I doing with my life?! I should not bring love in the battlefield. I've been rude to Alisa and Kota lately and maybe that's why Kota didn't come today. I'm really stupid. This is so not me. I should act like my normal self today._

So that was my conclusion.

_I should act normally and ignore this throbbing in my heart._

Shit. I'm really out of character! Did I really say that?!

I shook my head to erase the disgusting girly words I said a moment ago. I took a quick glance from my side where Lindow is, then face the front again.

_I bet he'll laugh at me if he knew about this._ I again shook my head, face all flushed. Forget about that, I should be worried more about the polar Gorilla. That Gorilla really gets on my nerve. Maybe I'll let him taste my bitterness for now?

**Soma's POV**

I was following behind Lindow when I noticed she turned our way. She was looking ahead of me. I didn't mind it so I just focused on what's ahead when from my peripheral vision, I saw her shake her head off. *sweatdrop*

I was distracted from her action. She shook it like hell and to tell the truth, I was the one who felt dizzy just seeing her like that. Her face was red like tomato. I smirk from the sight. She never failed to amuse me.

Out of nowhere we heard a loud growl and the earth beneath us began to shake. It seems the Kongou found us first. We prepared ourselves for the sound got nearer and nearer.

"Okay guys, let's finished this as soon as we can. I really hate Gorillas." I heard her said smirking at us.

"Fine." I answered back smiling.

"Oh, looks like the leaders back." Alisa commented.

Just then the polar Kongou with its electrifying attack jumped at us from above. We dodge it as fast as we can and deployed our shields before it could hit us with its fists.

"Tch. Gorillas should just stay in the zoo and eat their bananas!" Commented by our great leader, as she jumps above the Kongous head.

Another lame statement, only to prove she regain her idiotic self. _Heh._

* * *

So uhh- yeah, this is for the first chapter. Will have chapter 2 soon if you guys like it :)  
Somehow i feel that Soma is a little OOC in here? (-_-)

_By the way I do not own the song Yuzu sang. hehehe_

Well, anyways, do please review! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! I was busy this past few days! So here's the 2nd chapter. Please enjoy! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN GEB! They belong to their rightful owner.**

* * *

_The little girl stared at the boy who was lying down in the bed, while the older man patched up his wound. Her crimson eyes traced the wounds in his chest. It wasn't that bad but the length of it gives the child a shiver._

"_Father, will he be okay?" there was concern in her voice._

_The older man looked down at his daughter and gave her a half smile but then continued his work. The child turned her gaze again to the teenager, her eyes filled with concern._

_After treating the boy, the older man let out a deep sigh and wipes his sweat in his face. He turned around to see his little girl already sleeping in the carpet along with her stuffed monkey. He smiled at the sight of her. She mumbled in her sleep and there was saliva dripping down in the corner of her mouth. He walked towards her then carried her to her room. He carefully laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets. But before he left, he kissed her on her forehead and then silently closed the door not wanting to wake her up._

_The next morning the boy finally woke up. He sat on the bed but felt pain in his chest. He put his hands over his chest and saw the bandage around his body. That's when realization hit him. He looked up and saw that he was in a medium sized room. The curtains were shut closed so only little light could pass through. The lamp beside him was the only thing gave light to that room._

_He was startled when the door opened with a bang and surprised to see a little brat running towards him. His face became pale when the girl jumped on him and hug him tight._

"_You're finally awake!" she said rubbing her cheeks against his._

"_Wh-what the-" he tried to separate the brat to him but her grip was too tight. He could feel his neck about to break from her hug._

"_Yuzu! Release him at once!" the older man commanded when he entered the room, veins popping out in his temples._

"_No!"_

"_I'm sorry for the inconvenience. This child was just happy to see you." The man said with an apologetic smile then grabbed Yuzu._

_But the brat's grip was really tight._ _Her hands were grabbing the boy's hair, persistent to let go._

"_Let go now or I'll-" he almost lost his balanced when her daughter suddenly let go._

_They glared at each other. __Then there were words transmitted through their stare and the little brat turned to the teenager and gave him her pouty cute face._

"_I'm sorry, nii-chan. I'll give you some of my hair if you want." She said opening her palm to make him see the hair she pulled out from his head a while ago._

_The teenager stared at her for a few seconds, much to their surprised he just laughed and patted her head._

"_No worries! My hair will still grow even how many times you pulled it out." he chuckled._

"_My apologies." The man sighed. *sweatdrop*_

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thank you for treating my wound."_

"_You're welcome. It's really amazing that your wound heals fast." The man composed himself once again._

"_Well, it's a Gods Eater thing." he grinned sheepishly._

_The man smiled._

_The boy looked around, as if the man seemed to read his thoughts he gestured to the closet nearby._

"_If you're looking for your weapon, it's inside the closet." The man said._

"_Did you-"_

"_I use something to put it there. I didn't touch it." he cut him off._

"_I see, thank you. But how did you-"_

"_I know how it works and I know how dangerous it can be if it goes into the wrong hands and not with its owner." He explained._

_The boy stared at him._

"_Hey! Hey! What's your name? Mine's Yuzu." The girl interrupted._

_The boy turned to her then smiled, "My name's Lindow Amamiya. And you sir?" he added as he looked up to the older one._

"_Soumei, its Soumei Yanagi."_

* * *

"_Lindow, how long will you stay here?" Yuzu asked as she put her stuffed monkey on top of Lindow's head, making it like it was climbing._

_Both of them were at the living room playing. Lindow was forced to accompany Yuzu (by the brat herself)._

"_Hmm… until the day my back up's arrived." He answered then messed up her hair._

"_You already said it before but how come no one's coming? DO they hate you?"_

"_Err-" he said taken aback from the girl's question. _It's true that they're taking too long to pick me up. But not because they hate me, right? _"Anyway, how many times did you asked about it? It's really annoying, you know." He teased making his voice a little annoyed._

"_10 times I think." She sheepishly grinned._

"_And you seem happy 'bout it. Why's that?"_

"_That's because I want you to stay here! I like Lindow!"She blurted out._

"_What? Was that a confession just now?" he laughed. "Well, I like you, too." He patted her head._

"_Not that LIKE! The kind of like that you want to marry someone!" she exclaimed standing up._

_Lindow's eyes widen from surprised. Then, laughter was heard from the other room where the door was open._

"_Good one, Yuzu." Soumei commented from the room._

"_Hey, doc. What are you teaching you're daughter to be this aggressive?" he joked._

"_It's the gene! The gene I tell you!"_

_Confused by the two men, Yuzu pouted then leaned closer to Lindow._

"_I know you're mocking me because I'm only nine." She said. "But when I grow up I will become your wife! You'll see!" she added then kissed Lindow on the forehead._

_Yuzu pulled away and was surprised to see Lindow red as a tomato._

"_Pervert." She bluntly said._

_That made Lindow more flushed. He stood up, "Who's the pervert here!?" he yelled, hands on his forehead._

_Soumei's laughter echoed throughout the room._

* * *

"_Stay here, Lindow!" Yuzu cried while hugging him tight._

"_Sorry. I have to go." He said._

"_Noo!"_

"_Lindow, Hurry it up. We're leaving." A stern voice interrupted._

"_Thank you for taking care of me, Soumei." Lindow looked up to Soumei. "Please always take care and be careful." He added seriousness in his face._

"_Lindow."_

_He looked down once again and sadly smiled to Yuzu._

"_I promised I'll visit you." he gently patted her head this time, and then crouched down to her level. "So then, you have to be strong and take care of your father. Once you've grown up and became strong like I wanted you to be, you can be my wife." He grinned sheepishly._

"_R-really?" she sniffed._

"_Okay, time's up. We're leaving you if you don't get your ass here, right now." ordered by the woman, who looked like Lindow, from the chopper's door._

"_Alright, alright! Geez." He said turning to the woman then back to Yuzu. "When you grow up don't be like her, okay?" pointing his thumb to the woman behind him._

"_I heard that!" the woman yelled._

_Lindow stood up, shook Soumei's hand and patted Yuzu's head one last time. After that the chopper took off leaving the Yanagi's mansion. Lindow looked down as the place became smaller and smaller from his sight._

"_Why would you promise a kid that she will become your wife when she grows up? That's disgusting, Lindow. I never thought kids were your type. Pervert."_ _The mature woman said crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_I have to cheer her up. The kid's got attached to me." He reasoned out._

"_What about you?"_

_Lindow didn't say anything._

"_By the way, I researched about the Yanagis' when I learned that you were there. It appears that Soumei Yanagi was a doctor in one of the Fenrir Branch before. His wife was also a Gods Eater but died because of one mistake we Gods Eater must not make." The woman paused then continued. "Touching someone else's God Arc."_

_Lindow flinched and turned around to his sister._

"_You know what happened next." She added._

* * *

The polar kongou's body dropped dead on the ground after receiving a big blow on the head. Yuzu and the rest devoured its core successfully.

"Whew! Look at the view!" Lindow puts his God Arc over his shoulder while watching the Aegis Island.

"Let's head back." Soma said, starting to walk away.

Alisa followed behind him then Lindow. Yuzu stood there for a moment watching the Aegis Island. The memory from the time Shio disappeared came to her mind. She closed her eyes and turned around only to see the others were already far from her. Lindow and Alisa were talking to each other. Their conversation was still audible.

"Oh yeah! Lindow, tomorrow's your wedding. Are you excited or nervous?" Alisa asked him.

"Well, both." He admitted, scratching his nape.

"I'm jealous. I wish I could get married soon."

"Wait till you're a bit old."

"When I was young I have this little crush on a boy older than me. I always said that I would be his wife when I grow up." Alisa chuckled. "That was really embarrassing."

Lindow smiled then remembered something and looked behind them.

Yuzu stopped walking when she heard Alisa. She remembered the time when she also said that to a certain someone. Her face became expressionless and her eyes became empty.

"_I know you're mocking me because I'm only nine. But when I grow up I will become your wife! You'll see!"_

She could still remember when she kissed his forehead. She was just a kid back then but she wasn't oblivious of the words she said. She really meant it.

"_So then, you have to be strong and take care of your father. Once you've grown up and become strong like I wanted you to be, you can be my wife."_

She moved backwards from the memory she just saw. She could feel her chest tightened. The next thing she knew, she was about to fall from the cliff. She forgot that behind her was a cliff. Boy, was she really stupid? She saw Lindow's worried face and was running towards her. She was reaching out her hand as the same memory appeared in her mind once more.

"LEADER!" Alisa screamed in shock.

"_Once you've grown up and become strong like I wanted you to be, you can be my wife."_

Lindow was reaching out his hand while he was running to her. Their fingers were just inches away.

"Liar." She muttered.

She saw Lindow's eyes widen. She bet he heard her say that. She pulled away her hands from the guilt.

"Wh-" he gasped.

She was falling further away from him. He stood there at the edge, still wide eyes. She closed her eyes.

"Leader!" she heard Alisa's screamed again.

"Idiot." She opened her eyes in shock when she heard the voice so near.

There was a platinum blonde in front of her eyes. She turned to her left and saw Soma so close. Their face was inches away. His right hand was behind her head, the other was wrapping her body closed to him.

They hit the bottom and smoke from the impact covered them.

"Hey! Soma! Yuzu!" Lindow called out. "We'll be right there! So stay there, okay?"

The two hurriedly left to go to their aid.

The smoke lifted and the two teens were lying on the snow. Soma was still hugging Yuzu, when he realized that they were already on the ground he let go and stood up. Yuzu didn't get up.

"Hey, stand up." He coldly said taking off the snow in his clothes, didn't bother if she was hurt or not.

"Ne, Soma, how can you cure love sickness?" she asked as she stared up in the grey sky.

"Huh?" Soma raised a brow. "What are you mumbling about? Get up already."

"Soma, when Shio left did your heart hurts? Like it was going to be ripped off?"

"Who knows?" He answered.

"I bet it is. You won't just admit." She chuckled.

Even though she was staring at the sky she knew Soma just glared at her.

"Did you overcome it or is it still in pain?" she continued.

This time she didn't hear him say anything.

"I want my heart became cold like this snow so that I won't feel anything right now."

He was starting to get pissed off.

"I'll seriously leave you if won't get up." He warned her.

"Sure. You may leave me. If you also want, you can bury me in this snow. So then, I can become one with the snow and blah blah blah blah blah..."

A vein popped out of Soma's face, he walked towards her and looked down on her.

"Cut the drama and get up." He complained and pulled her up.

"Soma! Yuzu!" Lindow called out.

"They're here." Soma said turning to his side.

Yuzu wasn't there anymore. She was already walking away in the opposite direction not far from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked grabbing her in the back collar, dark aura surrounding him.

"Eh? Uhh- just going to the toilet." She lied making a cute face. *sweatdrop*

"Make a better excuse." He dragged her back to the group.

"Nooooo!" she protested trying to run away but obviously failed.

"Oh! Thank goodness both of you are safe." Alisa felt relieved seeing the two.

"Good work, Soma!" Lindow gave him a thumbs-up.

"Leader, what are you doing?" Alisa asked with a straight face.

Soma turned to his leader, she was hiding behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his face was dark.

"Nothing." She replied burying her face in his back.

"Alisa, why don't we leave them for a moment? They probably need some privacy, right?" Lindow said, putting one hand in his mouth and a shade of pink in his cheeks.

Alisa was confused at first but then realized what he said. Her face became red.

"O-oh! Right! S-sorry!" she stuttered and started fidgeting. "I didn't know Soma and Leader had that kind of relationship…"

"We don't have that kind of relationship!" both teens barked, the other was red while the other wasn't.

"Jerks!" Yuzu growled, still behind Soma while dragging him at the same time.

They got passed through Lindow and Alisa and were taking the lead back to the starting point.

"Hey, you're face looks messed up." Soma said looking straight ahead.

"I know." She pouted, face all flushed.

"So you love Lindow?" he blurted out but then covered his mouth.

"Yeah! So what?" she replied, making her face red than before.

Both of them got silent. Yuzu staring down while Soma looking straight ahead. She was still clinging in the sleeve of his jacket

"What will you do? It's already tomorrow." He asked. _Don't concern yourself with her and stop asking stupid questions! Damn it!_

"That's why I told you earlier that you can bury me with the snow." She answered with a straight face.

"Yeah, right."

She finally let go of his sleeve.

"Soma," she muttered.

He turned to her. She looked up to him and with the moe eyes she told him, "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked.

But she just shook her head and walk passed him. _Thank you for worrying._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! There will be no late chapters anymore. YAY!** ヽ(' ∇' )ノ **because this will be the last chapter! Thank you for reading this fanfic! I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter! :D**

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. Everyone was gathered on a big room that looked like a church. They were looking forward for this day and each of them was wearing their best clothes. As they waited for the couple, Kota noticed that not everyone was there. There were two missing person.

"Where's Alisa and Yuzu?" he asked looking around.

"Maybe still in their rooms. You know, girls." Shun shrugged who sat beside him.

"They do know that the wedding starts any minute now, right?"

"Of course. They'll be here so stop moving around." Soma told him, irritated.

"Ha! They're here!" Kota exclaimed pointing at the entrance.

"The hell?" Yuzu frowned when she saw Kota.

They quickly went to their sit which is right beside Kota and the guys. Yuzu noticed the vacant sit beside Soma so she choose to occupy it and also because it was the last seat on the corner of that row.

"Looking good." Kota commented as he observed them from head to toe.

Alisa was wearing a collared-sleeveless-balloon dress that lengthens above her knees. The collar down to her chest was coloured in white, the belt was black and from her waist up to the edge of the dress was mixed of red and black. She wore white high heels. Yuzu on the other hand, wore a turtleneck-sleeveless dress that also lengthens above her knees. The neck line and the edge of the dress was designed with black laced flowers, from the chest up to the bottom was covered in red. The chest part was designed with the same design in the neck line but was coloured in red. She was also wearing heels but not high as Alisa's. Both hers' and Alisa's hair were down. Alisa didn't wear any hair ornaments while she put a clip behind her left ear.

"S-stop that! Y-you look like a perverted old man." Alisa blushed as she sits beside him.

"You actually look more like a girl now, Yuzu." Kota turned to Yuzu and gave her a thumbs-up and grinned.

"And you look more like I-want-to-punch-you-right-now-person." She smiled while emitting a dark aura behind her.

Kota gulped at this and decides not to bother her anymore.

"She's still in a bad mood?" he thought to himself.

Yuzu crossed her legs and rest her right elbow above it and rest her chin on her hands. Their sitting position is like this -Kota-Alisa-Soma-Yuzu.

Soma glanced at his side and examined the annoyed girl sitting beside him. He agree with Kota's compliment (was it?) earlier. She looked girly compared before. Right now, she didn't have that leader-image around her. She was more like a normal girl saddened for attending her brother's wedding. Next thing he did was out of his character. He reached out his hand and patted her head. He was shocked more than Yuzu, who looked at him because of his sudden action.

"Uh- Soma, what are you doing?" she asked a little bit confused.

He pulled away his hand and placed it on his lap.

"Nothing." He muttered staring down at his hand.

The wedding began and everyone witnessed the exchange of vows of the couple. They once again congratulated the newlyweds and after the ceremony, they also held the wedding reception there.

While everyone was having fun, on the corner of the room was the leader of the first unit looking like a lost soul.

"You look like a ghost. You sure you're not dead?" Soma smirked as he leaned the wall besides the sitting Yuzu.

"What do you think?" she asked, her face was like the screaming lady in a painting.

He looked at her; the smirked never leaves his face.

"Just eat up and you'll be once again the glutton monster."

"Go away if you only want to make fun of me." She shooed him while her chin became long.

"Hey! The two love birds over there!" Kota called out from the other side of the room.

They both glared at him earning a laughed from everyone.

"Damn it." Soma muttered and walked away from her to Kota.

She laughed evilly at his reaction.

"Hey, Yanagi, come up here." Tsubaki spoke from the microphone.

She stood up grabbing the guitar leaning besides her and went to the small stage.

**Yuzu's POV**

_I already gave up on Lindow while I was practicing this song for them. That happened after our mission yesterday. I don't want that kind of feeling while singing this. It only hurts more. So for my resolved, I will give them my blessings, without selfishness, without tears, without jealousy and without all the negative feelings._

I stopped in front of the microphone, guitar on my hands and standing in front of my fellow Gods Eater. I gulped from the nervousness I felt. This is my first time revealing my hidden talent _tee- hee~!_ Earlier, I was a bit relaxed when Soma came up and teased me. Somehow my nervous went away for a moment. Soma seems kind of out-of-character lately. How odd, did something happen to him? Oh, well never mind that.

"Go Yuzu!" I heard Kota cheered.

I smiled with annoyance. From the moment I wore this dress I was already pissed because I don't like wearing clothes like this and then Kota made it worse by complimenting me (_that I know wasn't a compliment, it was called ridicule)_. Thank you, Kota for pissing me off.

I watched the newly wed couples and gently smiled at them then closed my eyes as I started strumming my guitar. This song I offer for them was a song I heard from my mom a long time ago. She said that it was sung by her favourite musician.

_On a morning without clocks,_

_Two lovers smile and laugh while_

_Being embraced by the white clouds_

_Sunlight shines through a tiny gap,_

_And birds are singing freely beyond the windowsill_

_Time will extend as long as their hands are held tight;_

_A short eternity is born._

I could feel their stares at me while I was singing. My eyes were still close but when I was finishing the chorused part I slowly opened it and for some reason I feel embarrassed when I saw Soma out of all people inside that room. I was expecting to see Lindow first, but no, it was a different guy. _Why him? _I asked to myself. I could feel my cheeks heating up. _It must be because of the light. Yup, that's it._

I finished the song and everyone clapped. I could hear Alisa and Kota cheered. I smiled, for some reason I feel light like the burden that I was carrying disappeared. After that, I went back to my sit. Soma was already there, leaning against the wall beside the chair I occupied earlier.

"How was the song?" I smirked.

He just shrugged.

"Oho~ I see, my voice made you speechless?" I praised myself while crossing my arms over my oh-so big chest. (A/N _LIAR!)_

I heard him clicked his tongue. I ignored it and also leaned against the wall. Now we're both the wallflower because everyone had started dancing when the music began playing. It was a love song so each of them had a pair. I saw Kota and Alisa being paired up. As usual they were arguing. I chuckled at the sight and looked around. Lindow and Sakuya were at the centre. They were lovey-dovey and the only thing I could do was watch them from afar. I sniffed as I wipe my nose using the back of my index finger and smiled.

"Don't you dare start crying here?" I heard my wallflower mate said.

I laughed and turned to him. "I won't. There's no point crying over a married man."

"So you finally accepted the truth." He smirked.

"Soma, you're worrying too much lately." I bluntly told him.

He was taken aback from what I said because he seems surprised.

"Don't think I didn't notice. I'm not that naïve, Soma." I said.

He opened his mouth but then closed it and looked the other way. I took a peek from the side and I was amused seeing his cheeks tinted in red. I grinned and poked his left cheek.

"What the-"

"Soma, are you in love with me?" I teased him.

"Wh-?" his face completely turned red.

My smile grew wider like one of those devils.

"So it's true what Lindow and the others said." I continued. _I never thought he would be easily gets embarrassed and fall for my jokes. This is new. Or is he actually…_

Damn! My face started to heat up from the thought. I stopped teasing him and leaned my back to the wall once again. It was my turn to blush so I coughed it away.

"Sorry, I was just kidding." I said in a formal voice.

We both became silent. I watched the pairs while they dance. I started tapping my feet with the beat until I decided to join in. I grabbed Soma's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. At first he was resisting but when I forced his free hand unto my waist and mine to his shoulder he stiffened. I laughed at him and he gave me a glare but that didn't stop me from laughing.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Okay, let's dance." I grinned.

The moment we started I stepped on his foot. He gave me a glare, again. I apologized and we continued but every time we make a step I made the same mistake over and over again.

"The hell's wrong with your foot?" he said with sarcasm.

"Tee-hee! I kind of forgot that I didn't know how to dance at all." I told him, making my tongue stick-out and winked my right eye cutely while faking hitting my head.

"I don't want this anymore. You dragged me here in the first place, if you want to dance go get someone else." He said and started walking away.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue and pouted. "I don't want anybody. I only want Soma."

I noticed that he stopped and slowly looked back at me. I grinned at him.

"How can you say that without getting embarrassed?" he was annoyed already but embarrassed at the same time.

"I don't know." I replied. "Are you?"

He bit his bottom lip, cheeks shade in red. I really don't know what's going on but seeing a different side of Soma is kind of fun and I want to tease him more if that's the only way to see it.

Through my peripheral vision, Lindow and Sakuya were actually watching us. I turned to them and smiled and they smiled back but the kind of smile that gives me the creeps.

"Hey,"

I turned again to Soma.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you cure love sickness?" he responded.

"Eh?" I tilted my head with a stupid face.

He was staring straight at me.

"EH?!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the GEB and the song used here. **

**Please don't forget to review! Thank you!**


End file.
